particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Dove
Vice Admiral Sir Christopher Dove KG was an expert Luthori navigator who guided a small Luthori fleet on the West of Terra, discovering the continent of Dovani. Early Life Dove was a native of Sandulka, the largest port in the Geharon Republic. His father was part of the gentry and a customs official for the local government, and Dove was sent at an early age to Utagia to be educated at a prestigious boarding school in the capital. At fourteen, Dove was to return to the port city of his home with the intention of following his father's footsteps. Instead, he was persuaded by his friend's father to join the navy. He entered the Sandulka Academy of Naval Arts and joined the Commonwealth Navy as a midshipman at the age of seventeen. He would rise to the rank of First Lieutenant (roughly equivalent to the modern day rank of Commander or Lt Commander) before he resigned his commission out of frustration at the inactivity in the navy at the time, a largely coastal force. Kalistan He signed on with a merchant ship in Sandulka with the aim of travelling the world. The ship was part of one of Istalian many merchant fleets in the employ of the Garibaldi House, a veritable "dynasty" of wealthy merchants based in the city-state of the Republic of Vinesia, and he would in this time see much of the world. He came eventually to Kalistan, and it was here where he learned much to convince him against the 'Flat Terra' theory enforced so strictly by the Christian Luthori Kings. Return to Luthor He returned to Luthor some years later as a merchant Captain. During his time with the Istalian merchant navies, Dove had come to form a new theory of navigation. Armed with this theory, he immediately contacted old naval friends at home. His former Captain, Edgar Lockerbie, was now an Admiral in the greatly reformed Imperial Navy. He met with Dove and encouraged him to re-join the active list. Dove did so, but was disillusioned again with life in the navy. He appealed to his friend, who requested of the Chief Minister that Dove be allowed to mount an expedition, on the basis of his theory. The Chief Minister demurred, a firm believer in the dominant Christian theories and afraid to waste ships. In the end, the Chief Minister granted Dove a ship on the condition that Dove should find funding for the voyage himself. Dove's Theory Despite the fact that the old idea of a flat world was criticized by many intellectuals and clergyman in his native Luthor and during his age, Dove was the first educated man to put forward the idea of cylindrical Terra. As a man of sea, he was aware of how the trade routes with Far West countries were too difficult, principally due to the peril of the streams between the Mad Dog ocean and the South ocean. As such he proposed to try a new route navigating towards the East, in order to arrive in the West. The Expedition Dove immediately set off in search of funding. Dove travelled to nearby countries, Hobrazia and the Endralonian Empire with no success. He eventually returned to Kalistan, after some months, and appealed to the Kalistani monarch (The Grand Floob of Kalistan). Astrologers and sages in the Kalistani court advised in favour, they had long known through study of the horizon that the world was probably a bowl, and there was no risk of sailing off the edge. They also knew, through ancient tales, of lands beyond the seas at the edge of the Flooberate. Lacking the ships himself, the Floob decided to fund the expedition. The Luthori Endorsement Dove returned to the Commonwealth in a state of exultation. He was granted an audience with the Consul through his old friend the Admiral Lockerbie, and presented to Him his plans. The Consul was surprisingly keen, and demanded of Dove that he claim any land he found in His name. Dove, in turn, requested that he be made Governor of any lands found. The Chief Minister granted Dove 4 caravels to start his trip. The fleet took to the sea on 14 March 1474. and reached the shores of Dovani on 1 June 1474. The consequences First settlers New nations Later Life On Dove's triumphant return from the new continent of Dovani, he was granted by the Luthori Commonwealth a seven strong fleet to hold the new waters. The fleet had two of the new 'Swords of the Sea', large castle ships forming the core of the growing Commonwealth Navy. Dove, as promised, was made Governor of the new territories and a Knight of the Grand Cross, as well as a Vice-Admiral of the Red in recognition of his new command. Dove commanded several naval battles in his later life in order to maintain Luthori naval supremacy in the area. In time, he retired to Dovani and present day Greater Hulstria, where he lived out his life as Governor for the Consul. Dove died there, and a monument now stands to him in Budenlar. Category:Dovani Category:Luthorian people and politicians